


Oh, Christmas Tree

by nostalgic_blossom



Series: Countdown To Christmas [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Christmas, Decorating, Fluff, M/M, christmas trees, matching sweaters, they're that couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgic_blossom/pseuds/nostalgic_blossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry decorate their home and picked out their Christmas tree. Lots of fluff ensured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> A little holiday series co-written with my one and only, Nikki. This work is a part of a series called Countdown to Christmas. A new festive themed story will be posted every day until Christmas, that's SIX whole stories!  
> Anyway, enjoy and thanks for reading x

Louis woke up next to Harry who was still fast asleep, snuggled up to his boyfriend with his head on his chest and Harry's arm wrapped around Louis's shoulder. He pressed a kiss to Harry's chest before he yawned and slowly maneuvered out of Harry's grasp. He was up quite early, extremely excited for the day. It was the official countdown to Christmas now. 5 days left and counting. Louis gathered his clothes for a shower, fluffy socks, leggings and a cozy over-sized sweater - plus a clean thong! He got in the shower and changed after doing so, walking back to his vanity and wrapping his hair up in a towel. "Oh Christmas Tree, oh Christmas Tree." Louis started singing softly under his breath as he applied his moisturizer. 

Harry stayed fast asleep as Louis did this, dreaming of their marriage and having kids someday. He hopes that his dream will become a reality, but for now he is perfectly content just being boyfriends with the most gorgeous boy in the world. This will be their fifth Christmas spent together and Harry is more than excited. He woke up right after the older bot was getting out of the shower, and nothing was better than waking up to the sound of Louis' beautiful singing voice. He slipped out of bed quietly, tiptoeing over to the smaller boy, then wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. "Thy leaves are so unchanging. Not only green when Summer's here, but also when it's cold and drear." Harry sang, kissing along Louis' neck.

Louis jumped a little bit upon Harry sneaking up behind him and wrapping his arms around the boy. He shivered when Harry kissed his neck while simultaneously melting at his boyfriend's voice. "Good morning, baby. How did you sleep?" Louis asked once he finished applying his moisturizer and turned his neck to press a gentle kiss to Harry's lips. He was so amazed with how well this boy could sing and although he told Harry to try out for the X Factor many times, Harry would just shake his head and mutter "maybe next year." Louis turned around on his vanity stool, hands coming to rest carefully on Harry's waist as his thumbs rubbed circles into his warm skin.

Harry nuzzled his face into the smooth skin where Louis' shoulder met his neck, humming contently. "I always sleep well whenever I have you in my arms." He replied with a loving grin, staring at Louis through the mirror until his boyfriend eventually turned around. Harry giggled, leaning in and kissing the older boy, allowing his lips to linger. "Can we wear Christmas sweaters today? Please Lou?" Harry asked with a hopeful tone, his green eyes lighting up with excitement. Gosh. He loves Christmas so much. Especially today, they were meant to pick out their Christmas tree and do some decorating. What better what to do it than to were some Christmas sweaters? Harry loves them even if Louis claims that they're a bit ugly.

"Oh, Harry. Come on, they're absolutely dreadful looking. Must we wear them?" He asked, groaning as he looked up at Harry with a slight pout. Louis knew himself that Harry wouldn't stop until he got his own way with this one and honestly, Louis just wanted to see how far he could push his cheeky boyfriend until the latter forced him into the - **MATCHING** (yuck) - cozy Christmas jumpers. They were bought for a holiday party last year and Louis prayed he never had to see them again but Harry had been talking about how happy he was to wear the sweaters for the last 20 days. "I'm already dressed, as well!"

Harry pouted deeply, giving Louis the puppy dog expression that he knows is hard for his boyfriend to resist. He loves the Christmas sweaters so much, they are cozy and soft and they match! He and Louis can wall around buying their decorations hand in hand, proudly showing off their Christmas spirit through their sweaters. Harry happens to think that they're quite pretty, actually. The best is cuddling with Louis in their matching sweaters. The more he thinks about it the more anxious he gets to wear them. "I have absolutely no problem with undressing you again." He replied with a suggestive smirk, walking his fingers teasingly towards Louis' crotch. 

Louis squealed as Harry's fingers walked up towards Louis' crotch and he instantly reached down to grab his hand. "Oh, don't I know it." He giggled, shaking his head at his dorky boyfriend. "Fine, fine. I'll wear the silly Christmas sweater on one condition!" He said, laughing when he seen Harry's face go from excited to lightly concerned in only a matter of seconds. "We get to pick out the tree that I want." Louis smirked, lacing his fingers with Harry's on the hand that tried to get at his groin.

Harry's expression morphed into one of concern but it only lasted a split second. Soon he was squealing and running into their closet, rummaging through the back of it for the two matching Christmas sweaters, a pair Harry had bought during the first Christmas that they had spent together. "Deal! Now put it on, please!" Harry laughed, all giddy and happy. He tossed Louis' sweater over to him and within seconds Harry had his shirt pulled off and it was being replaced with his own sweater. He hummed contently as the fluffy fabric was slipped onto his skin, walking over to Louis then plopped himself in the boys lap. "We are the cutest couple ever." He whispered with a huge smile, kissing Louis' cheek.

Louis rolled his eyes, pretending to be annoyed but the smirk on his face really wasn't helping his case. The sweater was without a doubt considered an "ugly" Christmas sweater but it was kind of cute - watching how excited Harry got was even better though. Louis smiled and put on the sweater that his boyfriend had tossed to him, being weary of the towel wrapped around his hair to dry it. "Should I feather my hair or put it up?" He asked, taking off the towel now and passing it to Harry to dry the last little bit.

Harry took the towel with a smile, gently drying the back portion of Louis' hair for him. Then he began kissing along the older boys neck, mouthing along the skin slowly. "Depends. Feathered if you're going for a cute and soft look, put it up if you want to look more rugged and hot." Harry chuckled, reaching for Louis' hand then intertwined their fingers tightly. He dotted even more kisses along Louis' knuckles, blushing as he did so. Obviously he was in a very affectionate mood that morning.

Louis blushed deeply as Harry started to kiss his neck, squirming and squeezed his boyfriend's hands once he stopped kissing his neck. "I always wanna look cute for you. Your little baby." He teased, winking at him and going up on his tiptoes to kiss him once more. "You're also very affectionate this morning and I'm really loving it." He said, pulling back and walking back to his gorgeous white vanity table and plugging in his hair dryer to feather his hair.

Harry shrugged, following Louis to the vanity so he could kiss the top of his head. "What? Am I not allowed to show my boy some love?" Harry asked in a teasing voice. He playfully tickled Louis' sides for a moment before strolling out of the room, downstairs so he could prepare some breakfast for them. He made hot chocolate and baked two flaky croissants, something he knows Louis loved. He was just finishing up whenever his boyfriend came downstairs, looking as beautiful as ever. "Wow." Harry said, stopping what he was doing completely in order to just stare. "You're gorgeous."

Louis blushed as Harry stopped what he was doing completely and complimented him. "Says you? My handsome man." He countered, smirking as he walked towards him and wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders and kissed him. "I'm so excited that you made croissants they smell delicious, I bet they taste even better than usual." Louis had no idea how Harry managed to make things like this so easily and quickly but man, did Louis appreciate every little thing that Harry did for him. "This is a very festive breakfast for a very festive day, huh? We can eat and get the decorations down, sort them then it should be time for lunch by then. We can eat, decorate and go pick out a tree then get some dinner on the way home? We can finish decorating the tree after dinner?"

Harry shook his head in response to Louis' compliment. He was nothing in comparison to his boyfriend. He handed Louis his croissant while listening to his suggestion about what they should do today, giggling before he agreed. "That sounds absolutely wonderful, my love." Harry replied, also giving Louis his hot cocoa. They were cuddled up on the couch together as they had their breakfast. Then, Harry took it upon himself to give Louis a big kiss before jogging out of the room and getting decorations from the attic. He brought them out one by one, placing each in the middle of the living room, smiling at Louis who was watching him. He would do anything to make his boy happy. "Alright, what do you want to start with?" Harry asked before taking a sip of hot chocolate.

Louis giggled at Harry's excitement because it matched his own. "Okay, let's start opening and organization!" Louis said, separating the boxes into Christmas tree decorations and inside decorations, outside decorations. He passed Harry a box of inside decorations while he took another box of the same. "Let's separate these ones into different rooms, okay?" He suggested, unintentionally taking over and blushing when he realized. "I mean, if that's okay with you? I'm sorry, I just got too wrapped up in this." Louis said sheepishly, planting a kiss on Harry's lips for good measure.

Harry just stood there and watched Louis, lips curled up into a fond smile. He laughed, leaning in to dot a kiss onto the tip of Louis' nose. "Go ahead, you're in charge. It's cute watching you take control of this, all excited and giddy. I could watch you act this way for hours." Harry insisted, allowing Louis to take the reigns on this. Seeing his boyfriends joy was something so beautiful and pure to the world. Nothing would ever be more perfect. He picked up the box that had been passed to him and carried it into a separate room, grunting as he placed the heavy box back onto the floor. Then he began to shuffle through its contents, surveying their decorations.

Louis was busy sorting through his own box and separating the kitchen decorations from the living room decorations, so on and so forth. He was deep in his work and only stopped when Harry had a hand on his shoulder. Louis looked up, fringe down in front of his eyes fully now and eyes wide. "Oh, hi babe. What time is it?" He asked, smiling up at his boyfriend before stretching his neck up to kiss him. He knew Harry would have to bend down but if Louis put on a cute enough face, surely he would do it. That's just how their relationship worked - both ways at that.

Harry laughed lovingly, dipping down to kiss Louis. He loves their height difference, that Louis is older yet shorter. It's so cute and endearing. "Time for you to see the decorations I put up." He replied back cheekily. Then he grasped Louis' hand, fingers intertwined tightly as he led his boyfriend into the room he has been working on. He had put up all sorts of decorations, greens and reds and golds. All things Christmas strewn throughout the room. He tried to make it perfect for Louis who he was currently staring at with a sheepish expression.

Louis's eyes were wide with excitement, mouth open slightly as he seen what Harry had done to their office/work room. "Harry, it's gorgeous. Thank you so much." He said happily, turning to kiss Harry deeply before pulling back and wondering around the room. His fingertips ghosted over the red and gold tinsel, over the little bushes of fake holly that were put in the most artistic spots. The gorgeous three stemmed candelabra light that stood in the window. It would compliment the white lights Louis would have to put up outside the window frame later on.

Harry watched Louis, green eyes gleaming with a deep amount of love. He eventually walked over to catch up with his boyfriend, placing his hands onto Louis' hips from behind. "No matter how many decorations we put up, nothing will ever come close to your beauty." Harry whispered, speaking the absolute truth. Louis out shined everything, he was so flawless. He kissed the side of Louis' face, so glad that he liked the decorations Harry had taken the time to put up.

"Oh, baby. I think you need to stop speaking for yourself. You're the true beauty in the room." Louis said, snuggling back into Harry as he watched the early afternoon snow falling down outside of the window. The little flakes a crisp white, pure and untouched by anything but cold air. Louis always wondered what it would be like to be a snowflake. Unique and have everyone admire his beauty for that. He'd fall to the ground, a deadly fate awaiting him but he would do it all if it meant others got to enjoy his beauty while it lasted.

Harry ran his fingers through Louis' hair and shook his head. He really wasn't beautiful but he didn't feel like arguing. He just stood there, watching the snow outside with Louis in his arms and snuggled against his chest cutely. It was such a beautiful moment, completely peaceful and loving, surrounded by Christmas decorations as they gazed out at the snow and snowflakes. Harry soon found himself gazing Louis instead, for his boyfriend puts all of those snowflakes to shame with how gorgeous he is.

Louis sighed and snuggled into Harry, turning around and burying his face in the younger's chest. "I love you a lot. I'm so happy and grateful that I get to spend another Christmas with you. Here in our gorgeous house. With my stunning, dorky boyfriend. I wouldn't trade this moment for the world, you know?" He said, smiling at him before his stomach grumbled. "Way to ruin the moment, stomach." He giggled, looking up at Harry. "Want to make grilled cheese and soups?"

Harry laughed, that loud, obnoxious and hearty laugh. The one that made Harry clap a hand over his mouth in embarrassment because it was so loud and abrupt, his eyes wide and cheeks flushed. Louis was really the only one who could pull a laugh like that out of him, probably because he is so damn infatuated with the older boy. He did as Louis suggested, singing Christmas tunes as he got together some homemade chicken noodle soup and two grilled cheeses. He placed the meal in front of Louis once it was all done, kissing his temple.

Louis was still falsely pouting that Harry laughed at his belly when they went down to get food but it was soon forgotten when Harry had started to make their lunch. "It smells delicious. Come sit and we can eat it together." He said, smiling at his boyfriend. Louis didn't like eating unless everyone else at the table or eating area was seated and ready for their meal. He blames Jay for this but his manners were extraordinary so he wouldn't complain about it too much. Louis secretly also didn't like eating alone to begin with. "Harry? I love you." He said, dazed as he watched the way his darling Harry moved around the room smoothly to get them milk for their meal.

Harry paused in the middle of pouring the milk glasses, his face flaming up. He smiled down towards the cups before he turned around to look at Louis, cheeks dusted a light rosy color, and his eyes sparkling with undeniable admiration. "I-I love you so much, Louis." He replied affectionately, staring at his boyfriend for longer than necessary before completing the task of getting their milk. Then he joined Louis at the table, kissing the boys temple and each of his cheeks before beginning to eat with him. It was so peaceful. Today was definitely one of the best of Harry's life.

Louis smiled and thanked Harry, trying not to blush too much as Harry pressed some kisses to his temples. He started with his grilled cheese, managing to eat half and some of his soup before he got full. His milk was long since gone because Louis loved the dairy drink quite a substantial amount. He patiently waited for his boyfriend to finish before he got up and gathered their dishes. Louis pre-washed them before he stuck them in the dishwasher and closed the door, walking back over to Harry and planting himself on his lap. "Okay, ready to finish up?" He asked, kissing Harry's lips a few times for good measure.

Harry nodded, but he didn't make any sign that he was going to move so they could continue. Instead he was mesmerized by the man on top of him, running his hands all over the length of Louis' body from over his Christmas sweater. "You're very beautiful, you know that? Prettiest boy I've ever laid eyes on." Harry hummed out the compliment, rubbing his nose against Louis' sweetly. He sighed happily, hands now dipping underneath the sweater in order to relish in the sensation of skin against skin. His favorite. "I could just kiss you forever...." He whispered, trailing off as he closed his eyes and leaned in once again to connect their lips, this time keeping the kiss long and passionate.

Louis groaned a little from Harry's lips kissing him, his hands running over his bare skin from under his shirt. After a couple more moments of their deep kiss, Louis pulled back and rested his head on Harry's shoulder. His face was towards his neck, forehead against Harry's forever cool skin. "Okay, as much as I want to keep doing that, we should finish decorating so we can head out and get the tree." He giggled softly, still making no absolute motion to move yet.

Harry pouted dramatically, trying to chase after Louis' lips whenever his boyfriend pulled away. He meant what he said, he really could kiss Louis forever. But Louis was right, they still had many decorations to get up and there was the perfect Christmas tree out there waiting to be bought. So since the smaller boy didn't seem to be moving any time soon, Harry took it upon himself to wrap his arms around Louis and swiftly picked him up. He only smirked at the sound of Louis' squealing, continuing to carry him into the other room.

Louis squeaked as Harry picked him up, he certainly wasn't expecting the action but he loved it nonetheless. If he was being completely truthful, Louis did love when Harry would pick him up. "Okay, put me down, you big oaf." He teased, waiting until Harry set him down so he could scramble back to the decorations. Louis grabbed the box of kitchen decorations and passed them to Harry with a shy smile. "I want to do the living room before the tree gets here. We need to do the tree together but the bathroom also has to be done." He mumbled, mainly to himself as he started putting up fake snowflake garland on the wall above the couch. When Harry came back into the room, Louis was barely halfway done the living room but it was looking festive. In his defense, they did have a ginormous lounge room.

Decorating with Louis was so much fun. He got to help Louis hang things in the places he was too short to reach and he together each of them were able to make the home look like a piece of themselves. By the end of it the home looked so festive and beautiful, the two boys a bit worn out from all of their hard work but it was worth it. Every room in the house was wonderfully decorated. They couldn't nap though, they still had a tree to buy. "You did an amazing job, baby." Harry complimented with a kiss. "Now, coats on! We have to get a tree." He giggled excitedly.

Louis smiled proudly at the room before he wandered over to get his coat and slip on his VANS. Harry demanded he get boots but Louis, being the stubborn little shit he was, refused completely. He was beyond excited to go pick out a tree with the love of his life. It would be their second Christmas living together and having their home decorated with a gorgeous tree. They normally would get one in the beginning of December but they were both traveling the first few weeks of the month. Luckily, Louis was smart and called ahead. He had a few connections so he got the owner to hold some of their most gorgeous trees for them to look at and decide. Perks of being cute, he thought as he walked out to the car.

Harry shrugged on a jacket and a pair of brown leather boots before following Louis out into the chilled outside air. He locked the door behind him, then headed over to the car, his black Range Rover. He opened the passenger side for Louis and helped him in before going into the drivers side, cranking up the heat almost immediately. He then drove in the direction of the place where they would be picking and buying a tree, buzzing with excitement. "I think it's go big or go home this year. I mean that literally, we should buy a huge tree." Harry laughed, glancing at Louis from the corner of his eye.

Louis giggled and nodded, gently swatting at Harry's arm. "Keep your eyes on the road. Not on the prize." He teased, nodding. "I agree though. We really should get a nice, large Christmas tree. It'll smell so nice and you would even have to lift me up to put the star on the top." Louis said excitedly, his whole face lighting up with joy as he clasped his gloved hands together with glee. As they pulled up to the tree "farm", Louis looked around like a newborn. The snow was fresh and gorgeous upon the trees that stood out for sale. They even had a little pen which Louis viewed two beautiful reindeer. Lights were strung up everywhere, bright and shining.

Harry climbed out of the car then walked around to the passengers side, grabbing Louis' hand and helped him out. He walked by Louis's side to where the owner of the tree farm stood, greeting f the man with a smile and a shake of his hand. "Hello, I'm Harry, this is my boyfriend Louis." He greeted kindly. He pulled his beanie closer to his face then continued. "Can you show us some of your biggest trees?" Harry asked, straight to the point, cheeks heating up as a result of his own bluntness. He was just so excited.

Louis giggled and shook his head at how assertive Harry was being. "I'm Louis Tomlinson. We spoke on the phone a couple days ago?" He mentioned, holding out his hand for the older man to shake. "Pardon my boyfriend, please. His favourite part of Christmas is always picking out the tree and decorating it. This year we were looking for something large to really welcome our home in. We're hosting the Christmas party this year and he, quoted, would like to "go big or go home"." Louis said, giggling afterwards. The man nodded and they joked for a bit before they were taken to where the taller trees were being held.

Harry blushed the entire time Louis talked to the man, chuckling shyly to himself. He couldn't help it, the tree was one of his most favorite parts or Christmas. They followed the man along the many rows of trees, towards the bigger ones. Harry was practically skipping in excitement. "Louis. Hey, Louis. Looooouis." He drawled out, grinning widely, dimple showing. Whenever his boyfriend finally turned to him, he smiled. "I love you." He reminded just for the hell of it as they approached the larger trees.

Louis blushed and stopped walking so Harry would bump into him. He smiled when Harry groaned then continued walking. He loved doing that to Harry, just to tease him a little bit. "I love you, too." He said nonetheless. When they stopped at the big trees, the man left them to decide and said he would be back shortly to check on them. Louis started walking around, in search for the perfect Christmas tree that would fit their living room. He grabbed Harry's hand and wandered aimlessly around the trees.

Harry stared at all the trees with a huge smile, shaking but not from the cold, excitement. "Louis, you look even smaller next to all of these trees. So tiny and cute." Harry teased to get back at Louis for earlier when he had abruptly stopped walking. He ended up doing the same thing a few moments later though, stopping dead in his tracks as they approached a tree. One that was so amazing and tall and beautiful. By the looks of it, it would even fit in their living room. "Lou... isn't this one absolutely perfect? Wow." Harry breathed out, touching one of the branches.

Louis ran straight into Harry's back, falling into the snow on his bum and groaning. "Shit, Haz." He laughed, glancing over at the tree that had caught Harry's eye. "It's actually really nice." He said, standing up and brushing the snow off his leggings. "Yeah, wow. Perfect." He said, walking towards it and gently running his fingertips along the branches. "This is the one. It'll look gorgeous in our home. I want this one, okay?" He said, giving Harry puppy dog eyes.

Harry frowned guilty and reached down to help Louis up, kissing his cheek in apology. Then he focused back on the tree, smiling to himself as he touched the prickly branches. "Of course. Anything for my baby." Harry replied, though it's not like he was objected to the idea of buying this tree. He loves it. He tracked down the man who owned the tree farm, pointed out the tree to him, and then together the three boys managed to tie the tree on top of Harry's black rover. He was breathing heavily by the end of it, but it's worth it. Him and Louis have the perfect tree.

Louis mainly just stood aside and watched as the other two grown men put the tree on top of Harry's Range Rover. "I love it. You pay, I'll be back soon." He said, going up on his tiptoes to place a kiss on Harry's cheek and wandered off. He found himself in front of the reindeer pen, petting the innocent and surprisingly calm animals. There was a warning sign saying they may bite but for Louis, they were being kind. He got wrapped up in petting the two creatures so much that he completely lost track of time and soon enough Harry came up to him saying it was time for them to leave.

Harry paid for the tree, thanked the man and wished him a happy holiday, before wandering over to Louis. He sneakily snapped a photo of his boyfriend petting the reindeer before approaching Louis, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Hey, I see you've made some new friends." He laughed, slowly reaching his own hand out to touch one of the animals. "As much as I would love to stay here, we have a big tree to decorate. Are you ready to leave?" Harry wondered, pressing his cold lips onto Louis' rosy cheek.

"I'm ready, yeah." He mumbled, just to enchanted by the animals whom had truly become like his friends. "Harry, can we get a reindeer?" Louis asked sadly as Harry led him back to the car, eyes focused on the other's face, waiting for the reaction of his boyfriend. "They're so cute and nice and I can take care of him and brush him and walk him and feed him carrots and oats and other things reindeer eat." He babbled on even once they were in the car and Harry was driving them back to their home.

Harry's expression lit up into one of fondness while he listened to Louis go on and on about reindeer. It was truly the most endearing thing ever and made Harry want to just scoop his boyfriend up and kiss him all over. "Baby, as much as I would love to buy you a pet reindeer, I'm sure there is some type of law against keeping a reindeer in our home." He teased, taking the moment that they were at a red light to kiss Louis' temple sweetly, touching his hand. "Let's just stick to kittens for now, yeah?" He added, smirking playfully at Louis before he continued driving.

"They wouldn't live in our home. That's just silly. We'd have to get a barn and paint it red and green so they feel at home." Louis rambled on, looking over at Harry and licking his lips because his boyfriend's lips were just so delectable and sweet all the time and he wanted to kiss him but he couldn't because he was driving. Once they got home, Louis scuttled in quickly and went to clear a path so he and Harry could easily bring in the tree. He set up the base and decided to wait until the tree was up and the extra bits were swept before he put down the tree skirt.

Harry began to untie the tree from off of the roof of the car as Louis got everything ready. Whenever his boyfriend has returned, he wrapped his arms around the large trunk, the needles on the tree poking him in the face. This was definitely the worst part, his skin was going to be all sticky with sap from carrying the tree. He looked over at Louis who was going to carry the bottom, nodded, and then at the same time the two boys lifted the tree. Harry grunted as he used all of his strength to carry the tree inside, heaving it to the base that Louis had set up.

Louis groaned but helped carry the tree nonetheless. It was heavy without a doubt but it was going to be worth it once it was up and decorated. Harry put the tree into the base and organized the branches out while Louis quickly swept up the extra needles that fell on to the floor. He put the extra bits in the trash and began pulling out decorations, starting with lights, tinsel next, Christmas balls and ornaments of all kinds. Things that were passed down to them or what they bought last year. He and Harry decorated it happily, stealing a kiss whenever they were in close range of each other. Soon enough, all that was left was the tree topper. The prized possession of Louis's. A gorgeous star that was a home warming present last year from his mother. It was silver and glittery but it didn't look tacky or incredibly fake. It was perfect. He grabbed it and looked to Harry for the taller boy to lift him up.

Decorating the tree was a blast. He and Louis spent a while hanging up ornaments and wrapping the tree with tinsel, making it look so beautiful. Their tree glowed, literally. Out of all the Christmases that he and Louis have spent together, this tree had to be the best and most pretty out of them all. Of course it didn't even compare to how pretty Louis is, but the tree was a close second. Or maybe not, because right now his boyfriend was gazing at him with the cutest little expression, wanting to be held. Harry cooed fondly and gave Louis a tiny kiss on the lips just because he can, before he swiftly picked up his smaller boyfriend. He placed Louis onto his shoulders carefully, walking closer to the tree so Louis could place the sparkling silver star on top.

Louis squealed as Harry lifted him up on his shoulders, gripping his boyfriend's shirt with one hand and the star in the other. He carefully placed it on the top branch which stuck straight up in the air. "There. Gorgeous. Like you." He told Harry, bending his torso to kiss the top of Harry's head. Once Harry let Louis off his shoulders, the smaller boy cuddled into his side and looked up at the tree. His arms wrapped perfectly around Harry's waist with the younger boy's arm around his shoulder. Their dorky matching Christmas sweaters on and their fireplace going strong. This was a sight for any eyes, magical and festive. They stood in the middle of the room, above them a hanging mistletoe which Louis loved. Truly he loved any excuse to kiss Harry, but now he turned and pulled his boyfriend down gently to kiss him with passion and love, thankful for everything he does and all he will ever do. In this moment, Louis wouldn't trade what he had for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Show some love? A new one will be posted tomorrow! Stay tuned x


End file.
